Kaguya Selene
is a Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc by ♡Madoka-Chan♡. She is Kaguya Madoka's younger sister and does the exact same things as her sister. She helps out at the Student Council a lot as well. Selene's alter ego is , and she is known as the other Pretty Cure of the Moon. Her catchphrase was just like Madoka's, "Good day"(「ごきげんよう」 "Gokigen'yō"), but she later changes it when she starts to develop her own character. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Selene has long, wavy purple hair and blue eyes. Long whisps of her hair hang from each side of her face. She usually wears a long-sleeved white top that is somewhat a turtleneck. The sleeves of the top are a little puffy and have dark purple bands around them at the wrist. As Cure Crescent, she has a dark purple dress with short white sleeves and a pink translucent layer under a purple and a white layer. Personality Selene is a second year student who is kind and ladylike. She cares a lot about other people and serves as a member of Mihoshi Middle School's student council. She is from a family with a storied history, with her father working in the government and her mother a world famous pianist. Her sister holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She herself does not do anything special. Just the same thing as her sister in activities. She is known as "The Moon of Mihoshi's Shadow", until she decides to be herself for a change. Relationships * Kaguya Fuyuki - Her father, who is a bit strict with her and discourages her choices sometimes * Kaguya Mitsuka - Her mother, who wants her to follow her heart and do what she likes * Kaguya Madoka - Her older sister, who she is with a lot of the time, since they do the same things * Hoshina Esther - The cousin of one of her older sister's friends. She is a fellow pretty cure and they become great friends soon after meeting. * Hisakawa Hoshiko(Oc by ♡Flora-Chan♡) - After meeting at school, the two went shopping and bonded. They soon became best friends. * Hoshiwa Mirai(Oc by ♡Star-Chan♡) - Etymology - comes from the kanji, 香り, which means "fragrance", means "eternity" or "forever", while means "arrow". - Means "moon" in Greek. This was the name of the Greek goddess of the moon. - the figure of the moon in its first or last quarter, resembling a segment of a ring tapering to points at the ends. History Backstory Meeting Hoshiko After a rough first day after transferring into Mihoshi Middle School, Selene is a little bit stressed. She feels like she has let down everyone's expectations and is nothing compared to her sister and her family. She accidentally bumps into a girl and drops her stuff because she wasn't watching where she was going. The girl helped her collect her stuff and introduced herself as Hisakawa Hoshiko. Selene thanks Hoshiko for her help and is about to leave, but Hoshiko wants to know her better, so she asks if she wants to go shopping with her. Selene happily says yes and the two go to the Mihoshi Shopping District. They bond and become great friends while touring the stores. Both Selene and Hoshiko had lots of fun. Becoming A Pretty Cure Stepping Out Of The Moon's Shadow A Whole New Moon Changing Her Activities After stepping out of her sister's shadow and changing herself, inside and out, Selene decides to have her own legacy, so she changes her activities. She replaces Flower Arrangement with Cooking, replaces Tea Ceremonies with Sewing, and replaces Archery with Martial Arts and Swordfighting. She still does the private tutoring, Piano, student council, and school though. Cure Crescent "Light up the midnight sky! The phases of the moon ever shining! Cure Crescent!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Selene. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformations Attacks * : Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Crescent is able to perform this attack. This attack is replaced with Crescent Sword once she starts to become her own person and step out of the shadow of her older sister. * Crescent Sword: Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Crescent is able to perform this attack. This attack replaces Crescent Arrow. ** Capricorn Crescent Sword: * Crescent Beam: Using the Twinkle Stick, Cure Crescent is able to perform this attack. * Crescent Chain: Songs Duets * Color Charge! Trivia Selene's birthday is on December 22nd, making her star sign Capricorn. Selene is the 9th member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Gallery Main Page: Kaguya Selene/Image Gallery References # https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Kaguya_Madoka # https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Kaguya_Fuyuki # https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Kaguya_Mitsuka # https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Hoshina_Hikaru # https://www.behindthename.com/name/selene # https://www.dictionary.com/browse/crescent Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Fan Cures Category:Purple Cure Category:Fancharacter Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:User:CureKaguya Category:Archers Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad